


Marry You

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: shades of nomin [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 600th Fic in nomin tags yaaaayyy, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Banker Jaemin, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rich Jeno, chensung - Freeform, drunk proposal, lujun, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Marry You by Bruno Mars obviously lmao

 

-

Jaemin made his way out of the establishment where he spent most of his night drinking and dancing his heart out. His mind was hazy and he was struggling to keep his balance as the alcohol in his stomach messed with his system. It was a great bar, decent people, a cute bartender and some updated music playlist by a young DJ rising to fame.

 

This shouldn’t be how he was spending his Sunday night especially when he had to make it to work 7am sharp the morning after, but he swore on Donghyuck’s love life, he would never drink that much and get home before 10- which wasn’t that successful considering how he’s stumbling on the road at 2 am. (Hoping Hyuck’s wedding won’t get cancelled)

 

His bestfriend had been nagging him about his drinking habits lately, always rubbing it on his face that he was nothing but a sore loser who chugs a bottle of tequila when he sees one just because his ex-boyfriend left him for a white blonde college chick.

 

Ofcourse Donghyuck didn’t say it like that, Jaemin knew his friend was just looking out for him. He was just getting fed up of all the older’s rants when he visits Jaemin’s apartment every Saturday only to see a total dumpsite.

 

  
He wasn’t actually an alcoholic. Donghyuck always overreacts. Jaemin does drink, but he made it sure not to be anywhere near a bar more than once a week. It just became a ritual, a solemn time for him to lose himself, forget everything and feel free. Maybe he just felt lonely that his life was going nowhere.

 

Sure he has a stable job, an apartment big enough for him, a car, a bank account that never gets empty. At 26, he already planned out his life. Damn he was already planning on proposing to his ex about 2 years ago. In all honesty, he already moved on. He already forgave that asshole, he already forgot his feelings for him. Maybe he was just sad about how his life never got a purpose after all his plans of building a family was shattered.

 

Some of his friends told him he should go and get a new boyfriend. Easy they say, with a pretty face like his own. But Jaemin wasn’t really confident of anything about him as of the moment and no matter how much he tried, nothing would just work. Sure Renjun had a long list of guys he tried setting Jaemin up with, but nobody piqued the younger’s interest. Nobody genuinely laughed at his jokes, nobody called him cute and nobody said they watched One piece before. More importantly, nobody called Jaemin back the morning after, or the next.

 

It would creep up his mind, when he’s all alone in his apartment after a long tiring shift of working in a bank. He would be welcomed by darkness and silence, not with screaming kids or cute dogs, not with a husband who’ll give him a kiss or two. Sometimes it’ll creep up his mind when he meets with his friend and he’ll see Renjun holding Yukhei’s hand under the table with their 4 years old adopted kid running around the cafe they own. It haunts him everytime Donghyuck comes to visit him and the tanned male won’t stop talking about how he’s planning his wedding and how he wanted Jaemin to be seating on the front bench with a and expensive suit on, just like how they promised each other during their high school.

 

_**Who would’ve thought, he would be the last one to find happiness. Or never.** _

 

It scares him, more than anyone could possibly imagine. Waking up to nothing scares him every single day. He wasn’t in a hurry no, he was still pretty young. He just needed assurance, and maybe he’s already tired of being alone. His parents died when he was just in high school after all. Jaemin couldn’t even describe the feeling of having a family anymore.

 

The brunet shook his head as he tripped over the pavement once in a while, trying to find a cab. He shouldn’t be letting these thoughts invade his mind again. He wasn’t even that drunk, just a tiny bit. Just enough to make him notice a yellow Turbo S parked at the sidewalk. He snorted and opened the passenger seat of the car before seating himself and slamming the door shut.

 

The person sitting behind the wheel jumped on his seat and stared at the drunk boy with wide eyes obviously surprised. Jaemin giggled at how gorgeous the boy was despite his blurry vision. He could somehow see how pale the other’s skin was, how pointed his nose and how beautiful those brown orbs were, he even watched the guy’s pink lips move as he screamed at Jaemin to get out of his car.

 

“Are you a taxi driver? Your car is yellow, you must be a taxi driver. Hello I’m Jaemin, what’s your name Mr. Taxi Driver?” He giggled once more after his drunken slur of words.

 

Jaemin knew the boy was this close to beating the shit out of him, and he knew he won’t make it alive if the raven haired boy really does beat him up judging from how toned his biceps were. The brunet didn’t mean to stare, it wasn’t his fault the boy probably around his age was wearing a tank top.

 

The boy was about to scream at Jaemin again when his phone rung annoyingly making the drunk gentleman’s head buzz. The other answered his phone and Jaemin was able to hear their conversation because it was still connected to his car’s speakers.

 

“Where the fuck are you Jisung? I’ve been waiting down here for about 25 minutes!”

 

He heard someone snickering from the other line and Jaemin swore he saw the guy’s nose flared. _“Sorry Jeno-hyung, I brought Chenle home because he was really drunk and he won’t stop picking fights on random strangers. Couldn’t text you earlier because my phone died.”_

 

“You little shit mom woke me up at 2 am to have me pick you up when I have work in like 5 hours and you’re telling me you went home with your boyfriend? I’m telling mom to cut your allowance.” The boy whose name was Jeno- if Jaemin heard correctly- ended the call and threw his phone wherever the hell that was and glared at the brunet, eyes flashing different emotions. Anger? Could be. Weariness? Definitely. So-d one-with-the-world-I-want-to-vanish? Most probably.

 

He held his glare for so long Jaemin couldn’t really bring himself to count. He just stared back, beaming at the stranger with a cool yellow car and a handsome face.

 

_**Jaemin was dumb.** _

 

If opening a stranger’s car and calling it a taxi just because it’s yellow doesn’t prove the point, then maybe asking the same stranger to marry him would be enough.

 

 

The drunk boy leaned in, just enough to touch Jeno’s cheek with his freezing hand which made the latter flinch, ready to pounce on the brunet if he ever does anything suspicious. “You’re handsome Mr. Taxi driver, please marry me.” He blurted out, caressing the other’s cheek with his thumb as he felt a rush of warmness spreading through Jeno’s face.

 

Another giggle escaped his lips when the car owner pushed him back, obviously flustered and speechless with the drunken guy’s sudden proposal.

 

“I’ll pay for everything! I don’t have a ring but I’ll buy you one tomorrow. I’ll even set the date before Donghyuck’s wedding so he’ll have no choice but to attend my wedding first! I have a penthouse and a car. You can stop driving taxi and just live with me Mr. Taxi Driver! I pwomise to be a good hushband.” He rambled, even raising his pinky finger up to seal his oath while the other hand tried to cover his mouth when he suddenly hiccupped.

 

“First of all this is a Porsche not a Taxi you idiot. Second-“

 

The raven-haired was suddenly cut off when Jaemin pressed his lips on the other’s pink ones. He couldn’t help it, they looked so soft and sweet. It was a quick peck, just how Jaemin planned it to be.

 

He leaned back only to see the other reddening like crimson even more. “We’ll adopt a baby or a dog! Whichever you prefer. I can cook and I’m really charming your mom would love me. Please please please marry me!”

 

Jeno slapped both of his hands on his face, a distressd sigh was heard before he turned back to Jaemin. “Give me your address I’ll take you home.”

 

Jaemin clapped in glee, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket and tossing it to Jeno who succesfully managed to catch it.

 

“Right. This is actually near my h— that’s fast.” He muttered to himself when he lifted his eyes from the business card he recovered from Jaemin’s wallet only to see a snoring brunet slumped on his shotgun. 

 

* * *

 

 

  
His head was pounding the moment he opened his eyes the morning after. The blinds were open and he scrunched up his face when sunlight hit face. Jaemin tried to stretch his aching limbs but his arms felt heavy for some reasons. Looking down, a shriek escaped his throat when he saw a strangers’ arms wrapped around him.

 

He tried to recall everything that happened that night and figure out how he managed to wake up with someone he totally doesn’t know sleeping besides him. He knew he drank too much last night, he even vaguely remembered stumbling out of the bar after saying goodbye to Jungwoo and some of their other friends before he tried looking for a cab to bring him back home. He did remember finding one, getting inside, getting screamed at by the driver, him asking the gorgeous driver to marry him and—

 

_**WAIT WHAT-** _

 

Jaemin looked down once more and grimaced as shame invaded his body. He basically asked some random guy to marry him and he even brought him home. He panicked even more when he saw the stranger who was, if he remembered correctly, named Jeno.

 

“What the fuck did you do to me last night!” The brunet accusingly yelled the moment Jeno’s eyes cracked open. “I’m not even wearing my clothes from last night. Did you take advantage of me? Get off me I’m calling the polic-“

 

His rambling was cut off when Jeno rolled on his back and released a chuckle. His eyes crinkled to a thin arc and Jaemin was mesmerised.

 

_**How can this man be so gorgeous this early in the morning?** _

 

“For you info, I brought you home after you passed out in my car because I’m a decent human being and I can’t just leave a cute boy like you out in the streets. Your place is on the fucking 15th floor I had to carry you on my back until we reached your apartment and I forced you to lend me your key but you had to make me get it from your back pocket saying it’s my chance to feel your butt-“

 

“OH MY GOD I DID NOT SAY THAT” Jaemin looked mortified, cheeks flaring much to Jeno’s amusement.

 

“Yes you did. I didn’t do it anyways, instead I promised you that i’ll marry you if you gave me your key-“

 

“You’ll marry me?”

 

“That’s not the point! I had to carry you again and I planned on dumping you on your couch but you just puked on it you pig. You told me this was your bedroom so I brought you here and cleaned you and change your shirt- NO I DID NOT STARE AT YOUR BODY IT WAS DARK I DIDN’T TOUCH YOU INAPPROPRIATELY- and when I was about to leave you clung unto me like a fucking leech. You won’t let go so I just kinda fell asleep here.” The raven haired finished his explanation up and looked up to meet Jaemin’s eyes who was staring right back at him.

 

“You said you promised you’ll marry me.” The brunet teased, beaming at the other.

 

Jeno stared at him in disbelief, taking a few moments to process the younger’s words. “Do you ever just think of anything else other than marrying me?”

 

Jaemin pouted, eyebrows knitted together which the other male somehow found adorable. “Ofcourse! I thought about how cool your taxi is too!”

 

**“FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME THAT IS A PORSCHE !”**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> nomi(n)ation (a gc full of crackheadz) pips were dropping their fics to somehow end the nomin tag drought so I wrote one last night too. This is dumb the plot is stupid but I wanted something light and stupid so I came up with this trash. I just finished my exams today so im probably gonna write more. I missed writing too :(
> 
>  
> 
> Drop comments I'd love to read them <3  
> Talk to me on twitter @xiuchenfinity!  
> -ROS


End file.
